Gift Of A Friend
by MuzikLuverGirl55
Summary: Mitchie and Hayley make a band together with the rest of their BFFs and calls it The Stunners .When the band finally get to Camp rock ,will they and their childhood BFFs finally get Shane straight? The Stunners are based on the real ones just add Mitchie.
1. Chapter 1

About the story :

Mitchie :Is 17 years old, and is like Demi Lovato today.

Shane :Is 17 ,too ,and is like Shane in Camp Rock (1 not the sequel)

Hayley :Is 18 ,and is like Hayley Kiyoko today.

Jason :Is 18 ,and is like Kevin Jonas today.

Caitlyn :Is 16 ,and she is like Caitlyn in Camp Rock :The Final Jam.

Nate :Is 16 ,and like Nick Jonas today.

Tinashe :Is 17 ,and like Tinashe Kachingwe today.

Lauren :Is 17 ,and like Lauren Hudson today.

Allie :Is 19 ,and like Allie Gonino today.

Marisol :is 18 ,and like Marisol Esparza today.

This story is about Mitchie and her sister ,Hayley , and her BFFs (Tinashe ,Lauren ,Allie and Marisol) who also happens to be her band mates ,in Dallas ,Texas . Mitchie and Hayley are orphans but they are living with their BFF Marisol .Mitchie is a singer ,dancer ,actress amd she plays guitar and piano .Hayley is a singer ,dancer ,actress and plays guitar .They both grew up together depending on their self .Their parents dies when Mitchie was 3 and Hayley was 4 ,and Marisol's parents were their god parents ,so they took them in .Mitchie doesn't remember anything about their parents so she gets really sad when anyone mentions them. Hayley does reamember them but she gets really sad too ,but she always puts on the tough girl act .Mitchie and Hayley and the rest of the BFFs met Connect 3 when they were little because they were neighbors .but they moved to L.A. when they got signed ,but they were still talking and hanging out when they could .One day when Mitchie was 10 ,she was telling her sister / Best Friend that she wanted to sing .so Hayley told her to sing to her and she was good ,so Hayley decided to make a band along with Marisol and Mitchie called The Stunners .Then when they were in the dance studio with their other BFFs ,they all tried to sing and when they were told they were good by everyone ,they joined .When they were a year older Mitchie already had 10 songs in her songs book ,but she didn't let anybody see them. One day she decided that she would finally let them hear ,so she sang Two Worlds Collide and told them that it was about Hayley ,Hayley was speechless then she began crying and hugged her and told her that she was the best sister ever .6 years later Mitchie heard about Camp Rock and told Hayley and Marisol and they kept begging their parents to go ,and they also told the rest of the band and they also did the same thing .When they finally got the 'Yes'es they all packed and went on the road to their summer full of Music ,Fun and Music .But little did they know that there was going to be Drama and Romance.


	2. Camp Rock ,here we come!

Hey there! So ,this is it! My first story EVER! I'm like AAAHH! The band is The Stunners but I just added Mitchie to them .If u guyz don't know them ,check them out! They're amazingly good! i'm like ...STUNNED with their music ,HAHAHA ,see what I did there ? They're The Stunners and I said that I'm stunned ,hehe ...u don't get it do u? V_V

ANYWAYZ! THIS IS THE STORYYYYY!

Mitchie's POV (Point Of View)

Hello ,my name is Michelle Demetria Devonne Torres ,I know it's veryyy long, but I go with Mitchie Torres for short .I live in my hometown Dallas ,Texas . I'm in a band called The Stunners .It's not very famous ,but we are working hard to get there. My band mates are also my BFFs ,They are Tinashe ,Hayley ,Marisol ,Lauren and Allie .There is no really a leader of the band ,'cause the last time (and only one) we wanted a leader ,we faught a really big fight .It lasted 4 days ,so we decided from then that there's no leader ,we all are. I am a singer , a guitar and piano player ,a dancer and a little bit of actress in the make Vlogs and song covers on Youtube. In the end let's get to the story of our up-coming summer in the dream camp of every musician ,Camp Rock! We've been begging our parents to go for a month now! And it worked! I'm soooo excited. I heared that Connect 3 are going ,but I'm not going to freak out or anything ,they are our brothers that we never had .They are really sweet ,except for one...Shane Gray .I don't even know how he is related to Nate and Jason! He is so annoying and a big time of a jerk. Anyways ,I've just arrived to Hayley's house to meet the rest of the group to head out to Camp Rock together .

Normal POV

"OH MY GOOOSH! I can't believe I'm going to CAMP ROCK! AHHH!" screamed Mitchie while walking to the little, black, cool van that had "the Stunners" written all over it with pink and purple .

"I KNOW! I can't wait! We're gonna have so much fun! I mean ,who wouldn't at a music camp that every talented muisician loves!" said Allie while struggling with her suitcases.

"Hey guys, Nate just told me that they want to meet us at the lake to hang out. Are you in?" Asked Hayley while holding her cell phone.

A mix of Yeah's and Sure's are the answer that Hayley took.

"We're in ! Give us a call when you arrive there to tell us when to meet." Hayley told Nate on the phone.

_"Ok ,sure .We're already on our way now to Camp Rock"_

"And _we _are supposed to ,too"

_"I guess I'll close now since you are the driver as usual ,right?"_

"You know me ,Nate" Laughed Hayley

_"See ya soon" _

"Bye" Hayley said as she colsed the phone and started the engine.

"CAMP ROCK ,HERE WE COME!" Marisol squealed as they went off the road.

Mitchie's POV

We finally pulled over after a trip of 8 hours on the road ,with a lot of singing and talking .

I took a shower while we were unpacking our clothes ,we heard Hayley's cell phone ringing through the cabin ,or should i say the _HUGE _cabin as I was walking out of the bathroom.

Hayley put it on speaker then said "Hey Nate!"

_"Actually it's 'Hey Jason!' ,Hehehe .Nate said to call you while he goes to meet some old friend and meet us on the lake" _Said Jason

"Ohh ,so that means you're already here!" Lauren Said

_"Ya think? Just kidding! Yeah ,we are here .Are you ready to go now?" _

"Yeah ,We'll just throw on some new clothes and come right away" Answered Tinashe

_"Ok ,Bye!" _Said Jason Overly-Hypered as always

"BYE!" We all said then hung up .

We all went in different directions as we hurried up to dress up. We finally found nice outfits then quickly dressed up ,we really know eachother since we were in diapers so we just simply change infront other .

Hayley wore black shorts that was to her knees with a neon pink baggy T-shirt with a big grey "OMG" on it and black converse ,and she wore grey and white bangles .

Allie wore black ,short shorts and a neon red halter tank top with grey sandals and a long white nicklace.

Lauren wore a very short jeans short ,shorts that were white and a neon lime tank top that was slightly baggy and grey flats ,and big ,black hop earrings.

Marisol wore a neon eletric blue T-shirt that was tight and a black vest over it and a white denim skirt with short grey leggings and black flip-flops .

Tinashe wore neon yellow skinny jeans and a baggy grey T-shirt with writings in black on it and white ballet flats (with out the straps that goes up the leg) ,and a white hair-band.

And finally Me ,I wore a short ,neon purple tube summer dress with a black tight T-shirt under it and white leggings that went before my knees and grey ankle-boots ,with a grey bangle.

We quickly ran to the lake to find Connect Three there singing a beutiful melody while waiting for us .when we got there they turned around and Jason laughed suddenly so we all looked at him confused.

"Ummm...Jason? Why are you laughing?" I asked Jason.

"Because EVERY single time I hang out with you guys ,you're all wearing same colours" Jason Answered while laughing.

We all laughed with him except for Shane.

"So ,how are you guys?" Nate said while he hugged us all lightly ...like he usually hugs.

"Great ,we all missed you so much! How was the tour?" Asked Marisol.

"AH-MAZING!" Said Jason in a DUH-tone that made us all laugh at him...again except for Shane.

"But ,Ofcourse _WE_ would only know that ,'cause we actually get to go .Not sitting all day recording songs and putting it up online while nobody even knows us" Shane said rudely killing all the mode.

"SHANE!" Nate yelled at Shane then turned to us "Sorry girls ,you already know that he has a small problem with his attitude" Nate said clearly angry with his bigger brother.

"A _small _problem? You mean a huge one" I said while glaring at Shane.

Shane glared back at me "Atleast I'm not an orphan person whom his parents left him alone because they didn't want him" Shane shot back at me.

Tears started blurring my eyes as I tried not to let them fall but I failed and I slapped him across the face hard then started walking away crying while hearing my friends yelling at him.

Lauren's POV

".SUCH.A JERK WHO HAS NO LIFE!" Yelled Hayley as she was struggling to get out of our arms ,who were holding her back, to hit Shane .

"Come on ,guys .Let's take her away before she kills someone" I said while pulling her back.

"Yeah ,to our cabin?" Asked Allie.

"Sure" Nate and Jason said.

While we were walking away Hayley was still yelling

"Oh ,I SO WANNA KILL HIM! THAT HEARTLESS JERK WHO NEEDS HISS ASS TO BE KICKED! " Hayley only cussed when she was really mad ,and this was one of these situations.

"Calm down ,Hayley!" Marisol said trying to calm Hayley down.

"NO! HE HAS NO IDEA HOW IT IS TO HAVE NO PARENTS! SO WHY DOESN'T HE SHUT HIS MOUTH HOLE! HE MADE HER CRY! AND SHE NEVER DOES ANYMORE! WE FINALLY MADE HER GET OUT OF HER FREAKIN' DEPRESSION! AND NOW HE HAS TO GO AND MAKE HER REMEMBER ! " Did I mention that she was Mitchie's sister? And boy ,is she over-protective of her! But she _does _have to say that ,I mean Mitchie was really crying all day long and she didn't eat for a week or two .She sat around crying and singing and writing sad songs.

"Hayley!" Jason screamed at Hayley so she looked at him surprised at his loud tone "Stop the screaming and yelling ! Calm down a bit! You're just makin' it worse!" Jason said looking in her sad eyes .

Hayley shut her mouth for the rest of the way to our cabin ,but I swear that I saw tears in her eyes for a bit! I can't imagine how they are feeling and how strong they are after what happened with their parents...

Hayley's POV

We finally reached our cabin so I ran in and found Mitchie sobbing and crying her eyes out on the floor so I knelt and hugged her while running my hands in her hair .This always worked when she was upset.

"Shhh ,Mitchie he is just a jerk .Don't listen to him .Mom and Dad loved us and they will always will ,he's just saying that to bring you down. Don't let him inside of your head. (A/N :HA! I used a jonas brothers song quote! ;D)" I said trying to calm her down. And I heard the door open but didn't turn around

"N-o ,h-e'-s r-i-g-h-t ,o-u-r p-are-n-ts di-dn-'t w-a-nt me!" Mitchie said while sobbing .Marisol and Lauren came and tried calming her down ,too .While Allie, Tinashe ,Nate and Jason just hugged us .

"No he's not! Listen to me! They loved you! And if they didn't have to leave us then they would'nt have!" I said nearly tearing up at the scene.

"Why did they have to leave us?" Mitchie kept saying that while rocking her self .

After 5 more minutes ,She finally fell asleep after saying things to her self .so Nate carried her to her bed with me following him then placing the blanket over her.

"Hey Hayley ,are you okay?" Marisol said worriedly.

"Yeah ,why are you asking?" I said confused.

"Heyley..You were crying pretty bad" Tinashe said making me relize that I did.

"Oh" Was my only answer.

"God ,I can't believe him! He's such a jerk!" Said Nate.

"Yeah ,I mean I knew he has a major attitude problem ,but I never thought it would take him to _this_!" Jason said.

"Whatever .I ,Myself will not make him exsist in my life anymore!" Allie said while smiling.

"So ,are you guys preforming tonight at the Opening Jam?" Asked Lauren.

"Yeah ,we're playing a new song." Nate Answered simply.

"What about you ?" Jason asked.

"Yeah !" Tinashe said excitedly.

"_Duh_!" Allie added.

"We're playing a song called Dancin' Around The Truth " I said.

"What's it about?" Nate asked us eager for more information.

"yeah ,it's about a guy who keeps cheating and lying to his girlfriend" Tinashe said.

"Sounds cool!" Jason said happily.

Just then the bell for lunch rang.

"We gotta go ,wanna sit with us guys?" Lauren asked hopefully.

"'Kay!" and "Sure!" were heard from Jason and Nate .

"You go guys ,I'll follow you in a bit" I told them hoping that they will go.

"Okay ,But hurry up!" Allie said.

"Yeah ,I heard the food this year is better than last year!" Jason said clearly ready for some good food to fill his tummy.

"'Kay" I told them fastly.

They walked out and when I heard the door close I went to Mitchie's bed and carfully shook her .

"Mhhmm" Mitchie said while openning her eyes.

"Come on De-Mitch ,It's time for luch now!" I used my silly nickname for her wich is Demi and Mitch combined together to wake her up.

She smiled "Okay but just let me change my clothes and wash my face"

"Sure ,I'll wait here"

She went to her closet and picked out an outfit that has a Baggy T-shirt that is bright purple and has a "I'm A Stunner!" written with clothes paint wich I once made for all of us. And she also wore a skinny black jeans and white flip-flops. She went and washed her face and pulled her hair in a ponytail. And she was ready in 3 minutes!

"I'm ready!" Mitchie informed me while walking over.

"Great ,let's go." I said then we walked out Arm-In-Arm.

Mitchie's POV

We walked to our friends' table and sat .

"Hey Mitchie-Kins! How are ya now?" Asked Allie.

"Better" I said smiling.

"Are you ready for Openning Jam?" Tinashe said looking excited.

"'Course ,but what song are we doin'?" I asked not sure.

"Dancin' Around The Truth" Hayley told me.

"Ooohh! I love that one! The dancing is a plus!" I said happily.

Hey again! So I hope u all like it! i worked on it for 5 hours to get the idea started! Tell me what'cha think .Hope i've done well... :).

P.S.: My exams are next week so I might not up-load for a week or something ,but I _will _try to write something ;)

xX Maro Xx


End file.
